the journey through sinnoh
by ragnorock120
Summary: this a well the title says it all really and dawn never meets ash and brock.
1. Chapter 1

**The way I get over writers block is by writing other things to get the mind flowing hope you like this. Oh and word of warning I have really bad punctuation.**

My name is Ragnorock I'm 11 years old and champion of the Kanto region. I'm going to Sinnoh region for another journey and to meet with what I heard was an awesome trainer that lives in Twinleaf town just south of Sandgem Town. I am tan from all my traveling athletic as well I stand at a 5'3. I always wear my hat my dad gave me it's a red cap with a white pokéball design on the front, with my favorite black-shirt, denim jeans, basic red sneakers, and a hoodie because you never know I had spare everything in my bag and food for two for me and my pokémon. My current party consists of two pokémon a Charizard which I am using to ride to Sandgem town and a Rapidash to ride to Twinleaf town with I don't want to waste time. I landed in Sandgem town and returned Charizard and released Rapidash and sped off to Twinleaf town.

**Dawn's POV**

The sun streamed in my room and I pulled up the sheets to cover my eyes and heard my mom yell for me to get down stairs. I got up and got dressed in a dress that went to just above my knees and put on a white beanie with a pink half pokéball on the center and walked downstairs to see my mom.

"Good morning Dawn"

"Morning mom" she was cooking breakfast eggs and bacon.

"Have you decided which pokémon you want from professor rowan?"

"no but I thought maybe if I meet the pokémon then maybe it will be easier to choose" she nodded and served breakfast and we ate and had some small talk then we heard hooves wait hooves and then shortly a knock came at the door I got up and went to answer the door. A man stood there wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"Umm is this the current residence of Johanna" I nodded and called my mom to the door.

"Yes may I help you?" my mom asked as she came to the door.

"Yes actually I heard you were a good trainer and I was hoping to get some pointers"

"I would love to" she looked at me with a mischievous grin "on one condition" my mind was going thinking what did she want then I realized it and was about to protest.

"Sure name it" the man said

"You take my daughter on her journey" he was surprised at first then looked at me I felt heat rush to my face I was probably blushing in embarrassment. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'll do that I have a feeling we'll be good friends" he patted my shoulder he was maybe two inches taller than me my mom was smiling and beckoned him inside he followed and him and my mother sat and talked while I sit and listen to them exchange.

**Hope you like R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ragnorock's POV**

Johanna gave me good advice like the use of combinations and using the opponent's attacks against them and now I have a tag along. Her name was Dawn she aiming on becoming Top coordinator just like her mother was. I left the house with someone behind me I climbed on Rapidash and offered my hand to assist her up.

"Can't we walk to Sandgem town" I laughed

"We can ride there and we can walk the rest of the journey it's not going to be a permanent thing and we can go get your pokémon faster" she hesitated but grabbed my hand and I pulled her up behind me.

"Hold on dawn" I tapped Rapidash's neck and started a slow gallop and steadily raised its speed. I heard Dawn screaming clinging on by my waist we were at full speed and she had buried her face in my shoulder so she couldn't see how fast we were going. We arrived in Sandgem town I stopped Rapidash. "Whoa there buddy calm down when your back at professor oak's you can run all you like" I got off and helped Dawn off and returned Rapidash.

"Well do you know where the lab is" she asked. We walked around for a bit and found the pokémon center.

"Let's ask nurse joy where the lab is maybe she can tell us" she nodded and we walked in the pokémon center I gave my pokémon to the nurse and she took them into the healing chamber and came back.

"Here are your pokémon at perfect heath"

"Thank you and do you know where professor Rowans lab is"

"Why yes head down this road 4 blocks and take a right and third building on your left"

"Thanks" I walked over to Dawn who was sitting and waiting "all right first I need to make a call then we can move"

"If it's professor oak can I come" I nod and gesture her to follow me. We make it to phones and I punch in professor oaks number and his image flicker on the screen.

"Ah hello there Ragnorock what can I do for you my boy"

"Hey professor I need a transfer"

"Oh and who are you sending"

"I'm sending Rapidash and I want my…Pikachu the one I caught in Viridian forest" Oak disappeared from the screen and came back one minute later.

"Here I have Pikachu and who's that in the background there" I turned and gestured Dawn to come forward she walked like a new born Deerling over to the phone and I grabbed her arm and pulled her over.

"This is Dawn I'm traveling with her" Oak gave a sly grin.

"Oh are you now it's about time" my face went hot.

"No it's not like that she's a friend um… can we just do the transfer and switch Pikachu for my Lucario" oak again walked away from the screen and came back and placed the ball in the transfer station and I put in Rapidash's pokéball in the holder as well and the transfer was done.

"Rapidash arrived safely"

"And so did Lucario"

"All right anything else"

"No thank you professor"

"All right I'll give you two some privacy"

"Good bye professor" we both hung up the phone I held the pokeball in my hand and was reminded of this pokémon's bad past.

"You know he was teasing you don't have to get upset over it" Dawn's voice snapped me out of my mind.

"No it's not because of that its Lucario's past she a female you know I'll probably tell you later let's go to the lab"

**Dawn's POV**

We arrived at the lab and we were greeted by an assistant who looked at Ragnorock and shook his hand like he the most awesome person ever I didn't understand why. He led us to the main room and went somewhere deeper into the lab Ragnorock sat down in a chair and waited. I was nervous as anyone could be at this time. Then the assistant came back with a really mean looking old man and a tray following behind him he set it in front of me and cleared his throat.

"Are you Dawn" I nodded

"Then I represent your choices for your first pokémon partner" he released three pokémon out the pokéballs from the tray and there was a monkey, a turtle, and a penguin looking pokémon.

"Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup professor these are really rare pokémon" Ragnorock gawked

"yes I am aware of that now dawn chose who your pokémon partner will be" I looked at everyone of them and the only one that caught my eye was Piplup he looked so cocky and yet knew his limits I could tell just by looking in his eyes. I knelt down and picked him up.

"I choose Piplup"

"A good choice now here are your Pokédex and pokéballs and a good luck from me" I took the items and placed them in my bag "and here is Piplup's pokéball" I took it and returned Piplup.

"Hey Dawn" I looked over and Ragnorock was the one that spoke.

"Yes Ragnorock"

"First call me Ragno and second can we visit Lake Verity" I nod and he smiles "thanks"

"There's no need I wanted to go there anyway"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for R&R guy here is and new installment and a crush develops I won't tell who get a crush just read and find out and again I am the worst at punctuation so live with me please. And I will have a quote from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days if you recognize it please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon that honor goes to Nintendo.**

**Ragno's POV**

We arrived at the lake when the sun was setting and we released our pokémon and we ate I sat by the lake side and looked at the sun into the lake.

"It's pretty isn't it" Dawn came and sat next to me.

"Dawn I have a random thing to ask you"

"Shoot"

"Do you know why the sun sets red?"she looked at me and shook her head.

"No I don't"

"Well you see light is made up of a lot of different colors and out of all of them red goes the farthest" she giggled.

"All right now it's my turn to ask something"

"Shoot"

"What Lucario's…?" I heard weeping I looked and it was Lucario damn not again I ran to her and wrapped her in a hug she cried into my hoodie.

"It's all right no one's going to hurt you again I will keep my promise calm down calm down shhhh shhhh" she kept crying for at least 10 minutes then looked up at me with red puffy eyes "I promised you that no one would hurt you again and I intend to keep that promise" she smiled a little and nodded and pulled away from the hug and went off next to Charizard and leaned on him he gave her a reassuring hand or paw or claw whatever on the shoulder.

"What was that about?"

"Well I know it was your question in the first place so here's the story of how I met Lucario"

_Flash back_

_I was back in viridian forest heading to face the last gym. _

"_Man Charizard can you believe only one badge away from the league" I said to Charizard he growled in approval. I heard a pokémon cry in the woods and thought a trainer was having a battle so I ignored it at first and kept walking. Then I heard it again and it was louder and sounded more pain full than the last I walked toward the noise and crouched on my approach I also returned Charizard. I approached the source and it was a trainer abusing a Lucario she was crying out in pain. I made my self known the man was surprised and fumbled to grab another one of his pokéballs I was faster._

"_Go Venasaur use frenzy plant and tie up the pervert" my Venasaur did as I asked and made sure to cover his neither regions. I went up to the Lucario checked on her she was crying and had a few bruises but physically she was fine. I took paper I had in my bag and wrote what this man did and my pokégear number as a reference and knelt down next to Lucario and asked._

"_Which one is your pokéball" she grabs one of the pokéballs and hesitantly hands it to me. I put the pokéball on the ground and stomp it to pieces and held out my hand to her. "You never have to be afraid again if you come with me I promise you" she looked at me and hesitantly took my hand I picked her up and held her in a hug and she unloaded tear on me I pick her up so she doesn't stop letting out her emotions and headed for viridian city._

**Dawn's POV**

"and that's the story of how I met Lucario her and Charizard got as close as brother and sister and I was there to help her and protect her if the time came" I sat there next to him and heard the story and thinking how could someone do that to a pokémon. Especially one like Lucario she looks so sweet and loving my mind was racing on the concept. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw Ragno was behind me.

"but don't worry that man was put away for his crimes in fact he is never allowed to be a trainer again or allowed alone with pokémon for the rest of his life and most people in the world are good to their pokémon… Dawn what do you want out of life"

"Well to be top coordinator like my mom…" he stopped me by raising his hand and let out a sigh.

"I mean pretend that there's no contests no pokémon league just normal life what do you want out of normal life" I sat there to ponder the thought and shrugged.

"I never thought about it until when you just brought up just now"

"see that's how I know how people are only one person has been able to answer me that question it's one no one but the people who think ahead think about that question what do I do when this is over when I do or die when I reach my goal or fall on my ass trying" he was going on and on about the question apparently he was a very philosophical person and was wanting me to answer his question he told me he'd give me until my third contest win to find an answer to the question.

"What about you?" I ask he looked at me and smiled.

"I want to find someone special settle down in pallet town maybe or new bark have a family see my kids play in the yard with my pokémon and tell them ridiculous stories about how I did this or that and be at peace for once in my life" he smiled through the entire explanation and looked out on the lake like he saw something out there (**no not Mespirit**) I just sat there and looked at him he knew what he wanted out of life so early couldn't help but admire it. He suddenly looked back at me snapping me out of my la-la land and I stared into his azure blue eyes never noticing the color I felt my face heat up and I looked away.

"Dawn would you mind if I joined you if I helped you in your strategies and what not?" the question surprised me.

"No not at all why you planning on being a coordinator" he shook his head.

"I'm the champion of the Kanto region I really don't want other titles under my belt or more annoying phone calls at 3 'o' clock in the morning" I giggled that explained the lab assistant. He got up and left "good night Dawn hope you sleep well"

"good night Ragno" I sat by the edge of the lake and sat and thought and only one thing came into my mind through the whole time I sat there. But why? Why was I thinking about him do I have feelings for him? Maybe I do I'll ask mom her opinion or maybe I'll confront him no I won't do that I'll ask mom first after all mother knows best as she always said.

**Please R&R this chapter as well I hope you guys like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The reason I haven't posted in a while the website went haywire on me and so yeah but at least I have a post ready now R&R.**

**Ragno's POV **

We were walking on route 202 heading toward Jubilfe city for Dawn's registration and her first contest and hopefully her first win. Dawn started to run off after she heard some rustling in the bushes ahead and I darted after her and saw her starting to battle with a Buneary. I saw Dawn whip out her Pokédex I stopped her and she looked at me weird.

"Why can't I use my Pokédex?"

"Because you have a guy who got bored and memorized the damned thing in a day no let's see… Buneary the Rabbit Pokémon by quickly extending its rolled-up ears it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies" she looked at me like I was some sort of weirdo.

"Okay Piplup Spotlight" the penguin pokémon popped out and was ready for battle "umm use bubble beam"

"Dawn…" too late the Buneary countered with ice beam and froze the bubbles in their tracks "if this was a contest that would have been a big point penalty find a way to come back" she thought then snapped her fingers.

"Piplup use peck and pop the ice bubbles and while Buneary's districted by the shine hit her with pound" Piplup followed Dawns instructions beautifully then rain of sparkles that shone in the rays of the sun were magnificent and Buneary thought so too she looked dumfounded at the beauty then was hit by a well placed pound attack and the Buneary was knocked back and had swirls in her eyes indicating she was unable to continue and Dawn looked for a pokéball and threw it at the pokémon. It hit and the ball landed and shook 1…2…3…4…ding she had done it she had caught her first pokémon she ran up to the ball and held it up in the air triumphantly and jumped like a school girl squealing I walked up to her and she waved the newly occupied ball in my face I smiled. To my surprise she jumped up and kissed me I was surprised and as she was about to pull away I wrapped my arms around her deepened the kiss with no complaints from her. We separated and I looked at her right in the eyes they were longing for an answer to why I did what I did. I moved away a loose strand of hair.

"I didn't think you thought of me that way" she blushed but still not breaking eye contact.

"I-I did think of you as more than a friend but wasn't sure if it was just you being so nice or…"

"Regardless Dawn never keep feelings bottled up always set them free for knowing and facing the worst is better than never knowing so that way there's never a what if in your life and yes Dawn I do return your feelings I was going to tell you when we reached Jubilife city but I guess this is better" she nodded fell into an embrace. I started to take her in more her scent was like walking through Cherrygrove city a mix of assorted flowers and the feel of her skin it was like touching silk sheets. I separated the embrace afraid I would do something I would've regretted later she placed her pokéball on the belt and returned a very mischievous looking Piplup back to his ball and hooked it on her belt and we walked until it was sunset hand in hand.

**Dawn's POV**

My mind was pondering how could like me if we know nothing about each other I mean I'm not complaining just curious about why. We walked hand in hand until we stopped to make camp for the night we released our pokémon and he feed them and cooked a stew and served it.

"I know your wondering how I have feeling for a girl I just met and to put your mind at ease it was personality the way you seem upbeat all the time and look at the good before the bad I immediately trusted you and if you look at my friends I have maybe four or five because of my trust issues as they call them so understand that for me to trust you as soon as we meet that's a feat that few achieve and for that I will show you something only one of my friends knows" he put his bowl down and reached in his bag and pulled out a hand a container of pokémon food that had a pink label on it he walked up to the nearest tree and layed a hand and his forehead on the trunk. A pink feline looking pokémon floated over and cuddled up to Ragnorock then he looked at the pokémon and she -I'm guessing it's a she-nodded and floated over to me.

"_Daddy told me to say hi to you"_ I was shocked where did that voice come from.

"Did you just talk" she nodded

"_Yes daddy calls it telepathy"_ she carefully sounded out the word telepathy. I looked at Ragno he had a huge smile on his face.

"Her name is Mew but I call her daughter because for some reason she thinks I'm her father"

"Where did you find her" I pet the pokémon and she cuddled up to me I took it in my arms it looked liked a little baby then I heard someone sit I looked next to me Ragno had sat down and opened the lid to the pokémon food and poured some in his hand and handed it to me.

"You need to feed her and I found her on my journey in Kanto I was on Cinnabar Island in an old mansion I stumbled on an old bookcase with journals"

_Flashback_

_I looked through the journals they were full of research notes about one pokémon it was a psychic type that could use every pokémon move and was very hard to observe. I looked on the bookshelf some more and read more journals then I pulled one of the journals and a pedestal appeared with a pokéball just to the right of me I opened the journal._

_**Day 568 **_

_**I have set out into the forest here in a desperate attempt to catch the new pokémon and to my success I have I have sealed the ball and hidden it away within the mansion I will study it later may science prevail. **_

_I took the ball and released the pokémon inside the pokémon was pink and small and looked scared and it bore scratches and bruises._

"_Are you going to hurt me" I shook my head ignoring that the pokémon just spoke._

"_Why would you think I would hurt you I would never do such a thing here let me treat your wounds" she hesitantly floated over to me "this might sting a little" I sprayed some potion on her scratches she fell asleep right there in my arms I took her out of the mansion and ran into the woods near the place and set up camp waiting for her to wake. I stirred a little in my arms and her eyes fluttered open and she looked right up at me and smiled._

"_Thank you daddy can I call you that" I smiled and nodded stroking her head._

_End flashback _

I looked at Mew and then Ragno and I finished feeding her when the story was done.

"That's some story is Mew still bound to the pokéball?" he nodded

"Yeah and I keep it with me at all times I also try to hide her because she's a legendary and people would find this well surprising if I had her around the general public I would never be left alone" he looked down at Mew and stroked her head she adjusted herself in my arms to comfortably accept her trainer's touch.

"Well I think you should reveal her because they will find out eventually and you're a pokémon master already so it wouldn't really be a big shocker that you have a legendary" he looked deep in thought for a moment I waited for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it more like five minutes.

"Well… I guess that I mean as long as she doesn't get hurt then yeah she will stay out and about"

"_daddy I'm tired I'm going to sleep good night" _the pokémon went to sleep in my arms and I decided to call it a day as well I handed Mew to Ragno and gave him a kiss and headed off to the tent and went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Man feels good to be back in action and I hope you enjoy my next installment of a journey through Sinnoh and tell me if you want Jessie and James in the story too I'll try to include them if you want to include them R&R. And I will adjust the age of the characters for something later on (no not a lemon) just so logical guys don't blow up my comments section with hate mail.**

**Ragnorock: 19**

**Dawn: 18**

**Ragno's POV**

The morning sun rose on the horizon but all I could do was look at was the blue haired girl lying next to me still sleeping and Daughter was curled up on my chest resting peacefully. To be honest I could lay like that forever but forever went by fast when Daughter stirred and looked up at me and smiled.

"_Good morning Daddy"_

"Good morning little one ready for the day ahead" she nodded then floated up off me I got up and got out of the tent careful not to wake up Dawn and I took out supplies and made breakfast and served put pokémon food in bowls and set them next to the table I set up and Dawn crawled out of the tent looking like she always did.

"Good morning Ragno"

"Good morning Dawn I made breakfast" handing her the bowl of oatmeal. We ate and had some small talk and Daughter occasionally asked a question or two and Dawn happily replied but one question struck shock into her.

"_Can I call you Mommy"_ I don't know why she was shocked by the question if anything I was delighted that Daughter trusted her so much. A moment of silence followed the question then she smiled.

"Yes you can but only if I can call you Daughter like your Daddy over there" Daughter was overjoyed and accepted the terms and cuddled up closer to her I smiled as I cleaned and put away the cooking supplies and utensils and eventually the camp.

"Isn't there a contest in Jubilife city" Dawn lit up at the thought and nodded furiously "all right all right quit shaking your head before it falls off when we get to Jubilife we're going to practice since the contest is in a few weeks" she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you" I returned the embrace.

"No need to thank me" we separated and Daughter flew in the hood of my hoodie and the weight of her in the hood was noticeable but not troubling and I and Dawn walked hand in hand to Jubilife city. Along the way a trainer challenged me to a battle.

"Kid just walk away now" I kept walling the male trainer spoke again.

"Ha look a chicken probably weak" that infuriated me I let go of Dawns hand.

"All right fine but don't say I didn't warn you kid" I reached for Charizard's pokéball and enlarged it the kid took one of his and enlarged it and threw it.

"Go Chimchar" the monkey danced I almost laughed out loud this kid was cocky but I decided to go easy on him I put back the pokéball and walked to dawn and asked to borrow Buneary.

"Why you could just use Charizard or Lucario and end it quick" she whispered.

"So that the kid's confidence isn't crushed and maybe I can try something with Buneary" she nodded and smiled at my considering of the others emotions.

"Good luck" I walked back to the kid who was waiting.

"Go Buneary" the small rabbit pokémon appeared in front of me and looked back and realized I was not her trainer but nodded anyway.

"A Buneary ha might as well give up now Chimchar use flame wheel" the small chimp blew a plume of fire and somersaulted and surrounded itself in flames and charged towards Buneary. I thought of an idea and hoped it would work.

"Use icebeam and create ramps so that Chimchar misses and tires itself out" Buneary shot icebeams and created ramps that curved up around and looped and Chimchar hit them all and he spun curved and looped all over the place and came on the other side without flame wheel dizzy and tired.

"Chimchar snap out…"

"Buneary finish this with dizzy punch" Buneary curled her ear back and lunged at Chimchar before the trainer could respond Chimchar flew back and hit the ground in front of him with his eyes swirled.

"How I beat Roark and I have a badge and you clearly don't how did you beat me" I hesitantly reached in my back pocket and gripped a leather bound case that had a single medal on the inside. I took out the case and opened it and reached inside and held the gold medal with a pictured carved into the medal it depicted a Mew flying about and on the back had me well my face but still this was my literal badge of office this told people I was champion. I held it forward towards the kid and he gaped.

"MY NAME IS RAGNOROCK HAKURO AND I AM CHAPION OF KANTO!" I yelled to emphasize my point and I actually had to it was honor code and blah blah blah.

"I just fought the Kanto champion and he went easy on me and I still lost well I guess that's understandable I hope I can become as good as you" I felt a moving in my hoodie "oh no" I thought to myself Daughter was awoken by my yelling.

"_Daddy why did you yell for I was having a really good dream"_ she floated out of my hood and the trainer took one look at her and took out his Pokédex to double check if what he saw was legit.

"_Mew the new species pokémon its__ DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques"_

"M…m…m…m…Mew" he said before he fainted I sighed in annoyance and picked him up threw him over my shoulder returning Chimchar and Buneary handing Buneary to Dawn and placing Chimchar's pokéball in my pocket and had Dawn take Daughter in her arms and we walked to Jubilife city.

**I know there was no Dawn POV in this chapter but I will do it next chapter. Next chapter will be their first date hope you R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating sooner stuff happens now here's the next installment of my fanfic. This will be their first date and I will make another KH reference if you see it point it out.**

**Dawn's POV**

We made it to Jubilife city and Ragno was still carrying the trainer fireman style and I still held me… I mean daughter I should get used to saying that. She was snuggled up comfortably on me as we walked toward the Pokémon center to heal our Pokémon and drop off the unconscious kid. We made it around noon we dropped off our Pokémon and Nurse Joy took the kid and put him in a hospital bed to rest and after some explanations Ragno went off to make a call and I went and did the same and I called mom. Her face came on the video and I remembered daughter how will I explain this but thankfully she didn't notice yet.

"Hey Dawn how are doing"

"I'm good I just got to Jubilife so I decided call and say hi"

"That's good and how's Ragnorock"

"He's fine he went to call somebody"

"That's not what I mean and you know it" my face felt hot.

"MOM WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT!" she laughed.

"I was kidding calm down"

"I…we…kind…of…" I couldn't seem to tell my mom this why can't I come out with it.

"Hmm yes continue" I was saved of telling her myself by Ragno wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Johanna me and your daughter are dating are you okay with it" he came right out with it easily I guess he had more courage than me. My mom smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know she will be in better hands with you anyway" I smiled and my blush lifted from my face.

"All right mom good bye I'll call you when I call you next" she shook her head.

"Now be careful and bye"

"No need to worry mom" and her image disappeared from the screen I turned and asked "Who did you call" he put his head near my ear.

"You'll find out when we go out tonight" then went to go tell nurse joy something. I walked outside and breathed a sigh of relief I thought that my mom would put up a big fight like she usually does and tease me every second; I shook my head at the thought then I heard the automatic doors open up again I turned and was greeted by a smiling Ragno who was holding a Growlithe I pointed to the Growlithe.

"It's daughter she insisted on coming along so she transformed" I giggled she was just like a little girl always wanting to be with her daddy.

"I don't mind" I said as I pat her head she nuzzled my hand. He started walking and I followed he let daughter go on his right shoulder and held my hand "where we heading" he looked at me.

"The park I heard it's beautiful" we walked and made small talk about this and that nothing important. We arrived at the park and the sun was high in the sky lunch time maybe. Ragno let go of my hand and went to and ice-cream/popsicle vendor he held up two fingers and the vendor reached in his kart and pullet out two sky blue popsicles Ragno reached for his wallet the vendor shook his head and said something and Ragno bowed and forgot daughter was in his shoulder and she fell forward earning a laugh from everyone then Ragno walked and a annoyed Mew/Growlithe behind him.

"Here it's on the house apparently no one ever asks for this so he has a crap load extra" I took it.

"What flavor is it" he smiled.

"My favorite Sea Salt ice-cream taste it its good" I hesitated but took a bite of it I flinched at the saltiness then flushed at the sweetness.

"It's salty but sweet" he laughed.

"I always get the same reaction when I have people taste it I always give my challengers which may I include aren't very many a taste of it they always say the same thing heck when Cynthia introduced it to me I said it" again he laughed and he took a bit and he knelt and let daughter take a bite and she enjoyed it. We kept walking through the park and again just engaging in small talk he told me the story of his champion victory said that he wiped the floor with the guy with only his Charizard I said he was over exaggerating. He shook his head and said he would show me the recording later I shook my head and took another bite of ice cream.

"I know its earlier than I said I would ask but do you know what you want yet" I thought for a moment and I was still clueless on what I want although a thought always popped in my mind I quickly shook it off it still to early to think about that.

"No not yet but still thinking and I think its close" he nodded satisfied at the answer. We both had finished our ice-cream and the sun was setting so we walked to the pokémon center and when we got there it was dark we rented a room and got back our pokémon. We went in the room and he went and took off his hoodie and layed down and the left side if the bed I went and changed into my pajamas and went on the right side of the bed. He leaned over and said.

"good night" and gave me a kiss then another and it ended up a passionate kiss he slid on top of me and we were going for 5 minutes when he pulled away and slid off me and laid down to sleep.

"Good night" I said and I layed my head on his chest and went to sleep easily with hearing his heart beat and feeling his breathing.


	7. authors note

**I decided not to write until I get more reviews so if you want more of this fanfiction then review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally got more reviews for this one so here's another installment.**

**Ragno POV**

I woke to my Xtransceiver ringing I took it off the nightstand I put it to audio only and answered.

"What do you want I'm on vacation" I put in head phones and whispered so I wouldn't wake Dawn.

"Ragnorock Hakuro someone has issued an official challenge you must attend" it was my agent he is really annoying.

"Tell him if he wants to battle he comes to Sinnoh or he gets nothing"

"Reasonable enough I'll tell him" he hung up. I put away the Xtransceiver and relaxed a bit. Then Dawn stirred.

"Good morning Dawn how did you sleep" she snuggled closer to me.

"Good morning I slept well"

"Well I need to get up and so do you no slacking on contest training" she practically bounded to the bathroom when I mentioned contests I laughed. When she came out I went and showered and got dressed. I released everyone outside and fed them and I also fed Daughter who happily went in my arms as I feed her I swear I can't say no to her. I saw Dawn practice with Buneary and Piplup on their contest moves I relaxed on a bench and occasionally yelled advice to Dawn.

"Hello are you Ragnorock"

"Depends who wants to know"

"Your agent said he contacted you about me" I turned my head he was 5'4 red head and wore a scarlet t-shirt and denim jeans and intense red eyes.

"Yeah he did give me a sec all right get ready yourself met me at the practice fields in 10 minutes" he nodded and walked off.

"Who was that?"

"A challenger *sigh* I need to get my pokémon for the match" I walked to the center Dawn in tow and contacted professor Oak.

"Ah hello Ragno anything you need"

"Pokémon #384" he looked shocked.

"Who are you battling to request him?"

"A newbie hotshot who won the drawing to challenge me but I just need to show him not to be cocky you know" the professor nodded and retrieved the pokémon and transferred it over.

"I hope you treat him to the usual" I smiled.

"You know I will" I hung up and walked to Dawn "wish him luck Dawn" I gave her a kiss and we went to the practice fields he stood waiting.

"All right lets get started"

"I will make this a handicap match 1vs.6"

"Fine you will not win this match" I stood on the opposing side I took a small cube from my pocket and activated it and it turned into a electric referee who would make the match official. He said the basic rules and the added handicap rule then started the battle.

"Oh and release all you pokémon at once"

"You really want to lose all right go everyone" he had the three Hitmons, Machoke, Medicham, and a Conkledure. I reached and grabbed the pokémon that professor Oak sent.

"Raquaza demolish them" the long serpentine dragon appeared and roared.

"_Daddy he's scary"_

"Hey Raquaza won't hurt you all right" the referee started the battle "But I will hurt them Use Air slash" he whipped his tail and demolished all six of them and they went flying "*sigh* Daughter use Psychic and place them down gently from wherever they landed I saw his six pokémon come back all fainted I returned Raquaza and gestured the kid to follow me.

"Where we going?" I took him and everyone else to the same ice-cream guy and ordered the same thing and paid this time and gave the kid one.

"There you go a good ending to any encounter now eat up before it melts and good luck out there kid" me Dawn and Daughter walk/floated to the pokémon center and Dawn trained for the rest of the day I guess today went smoothly.

**Sorry I know this was short but I needed a filler to show that Ragno is not some 2****nd**** class trainer but anyway next is Dawn's first contest give me recommendations on who she uses for which round BTW she has a Piplup and a Buneary.**


End file.
